The Beginning
by OneofcompleteCHAOS
Summary: Bakura and Ryou are demons that live in a village that is protected by Yugi's older sister. Yugi Bakura and Ryou get together and Yami tries to get Yugi. Suck at summaries, rated to be safe, Quietshipping(YugixBakuraxRyou), might have lemons, Yami bashing. Don't like don't read. Not a happy ending. Character death.
1. Prolog

CHAOS: Okay this is a story I have started and thought I would post here.  
Ryou: Is there a reason that you named this story The Beginning?  
CHAOS: Why yes! It is because there will be a sequel because this is basically a prequel for that story! If I just posted that story you would be completely confuzzeled.  
Bakura: Confuzzeled?  
CHAOS: What? I don't like saying confused. Anywho!*sing song voice*DISCLAIMER!  
Bakura, Ryou, and Yugi: TheoneinCHAOS doesn't own Yugioh just her OC's and the plot. though she does provide a safe shelter from w4kids.  
CHAOS: This was betaed by Shadow1218 on DA and if you want to have more of the story go there and find TheoneinCHAOS. You are a really great person and I hope you like the rest of the story!

A long time ago, there were three demons. You may be wondering why I am only telling you about three when there were thousands. The reason is they were in love. They were powerful demons as well. They were the demons that still have stories told about them. They are Bakura, the demon of evil; Ryou, demon of deception; and Yugi, the demon of innocence.

You may have heard stories that say they were enemies to each other in a three way war, but they aren't true. Bakura and Ryou had grown up together and only had one enemy: Yami, demon of darkness. They lived in a nice village that didn't care that they were demons since they helped harvest, hunt, and gather. Eventually, they meet Yugi and became fast friends. They didn't know Yugi was a demon until later.

I will worn you now: Their story may start out nice but it doesn't end happily. If you want a happy ending then I suggest you don't read this. I will let you know that this story has yet to finish. It has not finished in over fifty million years since they died.

If you don't want to read this then I suggest you turn back. If you ignore this and continue to read I will not be responsible for any tears shed.

I will stop talking now.

The story begins a hundred million years ago. When there wasn't all the buildings, machines, and other stuff we have today. When the skies were blue, the trees sang, the grass was green, and when humans weren't so busy...

Bakura: Is there a reason I am the demon of evil?  
CHAOS: Yes, because it suits you best of all the yamis.  
Yugi: Am I the demon of innocence because of my personality?  
CHAOS; Yes Yugi. And Ryou is the demon of deception because he always seems to have a mask of deception on. I mean look at the manga! He virtually was on Bakura's side the whole time! The fact he was friends with the group was because he wanted to have Yugi as his own. That's my story and I'm sticking to it!  
Ryou:*slightly scared of her*Please R&R for the next chappie or to tell us what you think.


	2. Henna Village

CHAOS: Yay! Chapter two is up!  
Bakura: At least we're actually IN this chapter.  
CHAOS: hey, you were mentioned in the last chappie and if you don't start getting a grip on that temper you will be sleeping alone for the next three chapters.*death glares at him*Any who! DISCLAIMER!  
OC's, Bakura, Ryou, and Yugi: OneofcompleteCHAOS doesn't own Yugioh just the plot, her OC's and her messed up mind.  
CHAOS: I really don't see the point of the disclaimer. Honestly if we owned it we woldn't be posting the stuff here and the witches would have been killed.

* * *

Chapter 1: Henna Village

Two boys were running from the villagers that pursued them. Their life had been fine. They hadn't done what the village thought they had. Yami, their only enemy, had kidnapped the girl and tied her up in the basement. They tried to plead their innocence, but the fact they were the demons of evil and deception didn't help them.  
"On three, jump into the nearest tree, okay?" the more wild looking one said.  
"I got it," the other said.  
"One...Two...Three!" the first one yelled.  
The two people jumped into the nearest trees to them and watched as their previous village ran beneath them. When they could no longer sense the villagers they climbed down and made sure that the other was okay. With heavy hearts they started to climb the biggest tree and asked permission to sleep in its hallows.  
*******THIS IS A LINE BREAK!********  
"Ryou! Ryou, wake up it's just a bad dream! Come on, Ryou wake up," a voice said.  
Ryou opened his eyes to look at the worried face of his lover, Bakura. He had wild white hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes. Ryou looked a lot like him, but his hair wasn't as wild and his eyes were more chocolate brown.  
He looked around and sighed as he saw the walls of their home at Henna Village. 'It was just a nightmare. The villagers here don't care that we're demons or lovers. They just see us as people that help them and they know that we won't hurt them,' Ryou thought.  
The dream that he had had happened a thousand years ago, but it still haunted him, Bakura knew this and knew that Yami had been trying to kill them. They were, after all, two of six demons that were stronger than him.  
Bakura helped Ryou up so they could get ready to go into the forest. While they were accepted in the village, they still had to get their own food since the village couldn't afford to feed them and their children so they had said they would provide for themselves. It had been almost 900 years since they started living there.  
********THIS IS A LINE BREAK!********  
50 miles away, in the mountains, a figure stared. They pulled the blanket down and got up to open the curtains that blocked the sun. When the curtains were opened it showed a star shaped hairstyle and a small figure. The door opened and a clocked figure walked in.  
"Yugi, we're waiting for your presence in the stables," the clocked figure said.  
The person by the window, Yugi, turned to look at the figure. "I understand. I will join them soon, Eva," he said.  
Eva bowed and left, closing the door behind her. Yugi got his clothes out and on before he left the room to meet his siblings at the stables. They had decided to go hunting the day before. Well two of them would go hunting, Yugi and Ray, his brother, planned to spend the day swimming in a lake near Henna Village.  
Yugi smiled as he thought of the Hennans. They were an extremely accepting folk when it came to demons and the other paranormal that lived in the woods. They also would let demons tell their side of the story with Ren, his oldest sister, there to tell them if they say the truth or the demon lies. It seemed that now they also let demons live in their village.  
"You thinking about the Hennans again Yugi?" a female voice said.  
Yugi looked up to find he had reached the stables and his three siblings were watching him. "Yeah, do you think we will meet the demons residing there?" he asked.  
"I don't think we will. They are just as busy as the humans there since they didn't want to have the village feed them," the boy with platinum blond hair answered. He had teal eyes, barley tanned skin, and features that could make a girl jealous; his name was Ray.  
"Does it really matter? I just want to get on my horse and hunt enough food for a few years," the same female voice said. It came from a girl with dull violet eyes without pupils, tan skin, and tri-color hair, but her hair was green blue and red; her name was Cassteria.  
An extremely pale hand slapped Cassteria on the back of her head. The owner didn't say anything, but she didn't need to as her hand retracted into the confines of her clock.  
"OW! Ren! Why did you hit me on the head?!" Cassteria yelled.  
"I simply felt that it was necessary to show you that what you said was insensitive and that they have a right to want to meet these demons," the cloaked figure, now dubbed Ren, answered.  
"Soooo...you felt like hitting someone and what she said gave you an excuse to hit her," Ray said.  
"Yes, now let's saddle up and hit the trails. Remember to be back by sundown," Ren said.  
They saddled their horses and set out on different trails. Eventually, Ray and Ryou reached the lake near Henna village. They swam for awhile before starting a water war that lasted until they heard a noise that made them freeze.

* * *

CHAOS: Well that's chappie Two!  
Ray and Yugi: Why did you leave it with that?!  
Ren:*somehow got a hold of a very sharp sword*If they get hurt you will lose your head...  
CHAOS: Relax! Afterall you won't know what happens until the next chappie*laughs insanely*  
OC's: She's gone evil.*hide*


	3. Meetting

CHAOS:*muttering about how people don't have good johnkat stories on fanfiction*

Yugi: Should I poke her?

Ray: I don't think so. She might bite you.

Ren:*looks up from book*CHAOS if you don't snap out of it I will get a can of whipped cream and stuff it down your throat.

CHAOS: No need to go to extremes! The reason I haven't updated for awhile is because of a new obsession called the many pairings of john and really any boy from Homestuck. Also started a story for my fav one. Well, DISCLAIMER!

OC's, Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura:*rubbing ears*OneofcompleteCHAOS doesn't own Yugioh or Homestuck. Only her OC's, the plot, and her messed up mind.

CHOAS: If we owned it would we really be posting FANFICTION? Anyway story time kiddies!

********HELP THE VOICES TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!********

Yami was sitting in a tree, watching as Ryou and Bakura stalked the heard of deer. He snarled as he thought of how they…they…well they hadn't really DONE anything, he just didn't like them. From his high perch, Yami spotted a lake that he could possibly poison and blame on them. 'They won't know what hit them. This village will kill them since no one wants a demon in their home,' Yami thought evilly. In all honesty, he could have probably made a better demon of evil but that's not how I decided it. Anyway back to the story…  
Yami slinked to the bushes near the clearing and spotted two people in the water. The blonde one pulled the one that looked like him behind him in a defensive manner. 'Heh, the little one is cute. I will have him and nothing will stop me!' he thought. Yami appeared behind the two, knocked Ray out, and grabbed Yugi who yelled for him to let him go.  
"Oh, I don't think I will. You are too cute to let go just so you can run away," Yami whispered into his ear.  
Yugi, even though he was the demon of innocence, knew what he wanted and he definitely didn't to give it to this stranger. He continued to thrash around, wishing that someone would hear his cries and save him.  
Bakura and Ryou hearing the cries for help ran to the clearing they went to fish and get water. They saw three people, one of which was unconsciousness, and the other two looked a lot alike, but they could clearly see the shorter one didn't want didn't want to be held by the taller one. If anything he wanted to run from him.  
When the taller one looked up, they instantly recognized Yami. "Hey let him go!" Bakura shouted.  
"Oh, I didn't realize this was yours. Guess I'll just take it and be on my way," Yami said smirking.  
"No, you will leave the boy alone and get lost, Yami," Ryou snarled. Yami always made his other personality known.  
"Oh, are you going to stop me?" Yami sneered. He dropped Yugi on the ground and ran at the two. They dogged him and ran different ways. Bakura ran at Yami with a knife while Ryou stayed back with his bow and arrow. Yami dogged Bakura's knife and the arrow shot his way, but wasn't expecting a second arrow to pierce his shoulder. He yelped and fell over a root. Before more damage could be done to him, he ran away.  
Ryou and Bakura looked at the two other people in the clearing. One looked a great deal like Yami while the other kind of looked like Ryou. Ryou walked up to them and knelt in front of them. "Are you two okay? We didn't notice that he was here or we would have dealt with him," Ryou asked.  
The blonde, who had shot the arrow, nodded and asked, "We are fine, but may I inquire your names?"  
"I am Ryou and this is my lover Bakura. What were you doing here? I don't believe you live in our village," Ryou answered.  
"I'm Ray and this is my brother Yugi. We came here for the day while our sisters hunted since we really can't stand blood. We don't live near here so that could be why you haven't seen us," Ray said.  
They continued to talk with Bakura and Yugi joining in soon until it was about a hour until sunset. Yugi and Ray waved goodbye before getting on their faces.  
"I like them. They are really nice and aren't scared of us. I hope we can see them again," Ryou said.  
"Well they said that their oldest sister was extremely protective of them and would probably threaten us more than Yami has in the past thousand years," Bakura said.  
"Do you think one of them is the last piece?" Ryou asked.  
"Yes, yes I do think that," Bakura answered. The two lay down to get o sleep thinking of their new friends.  
********HELP THE VOICES TAKE OVER THE WORLD!********  
At the house in the mountains, Ray and Yugi where telling Ren and Cassteria about their day. When they had reached the part about being attacked and saved by the demons in Henna village Ren seemed to get highly overprotective of them saying she would hunt the guy down and rip his guts out and feed them to him in a spoon. They eventually were able to calm her down and explain that she shouldn't worry about it.  
"Well I will be headed to bed. See you in the morning!" Ren said as she left the room. Cassteria, Yugi, and Ray followed her going to their own rooms and getting ready for bed.  
'I hope I can see them again; they were really nice and didn't really seem that bad. I think I might like them too,' Yugi thought. He crawled into bed and soon fell asleep.  
********HELP THE VOICES TAKE OVER THE WORLD!********  
Yami was sneaking toward the lake with a bottle of poison to pour into it. 'Those two will pay for hurting my shoulder. They won't get out of this alive!' Yami thought as he poured the poison into the lake and left a note next to the bottle that he placed near a tree that someone would definitely spot off the bat.

********HELP THE VOICES TAKE OVER THE WORLD!********

CHAOS: Well that is chappie three! Hope you enjoyed it!

Bakura: That fight scene was terrible. In fact I'm not even sure that calcifies as a fight scene.

CHAOS: I know it's terrible but it is better then my first one. At least I had some fight here. Oh! I should tell you that I will update as I get the chapters done so there probably won't be a designated day for any of my stories. Now you know not to get to crazy if I don't update for awhile.

Ren: R&R for next chappie and to tell us what you think.


	4. Sorry this isn't a chapter!

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!  
shadowwriter329  
InuYoiushi  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
g1rldraco7"


End file.
